What Was It Like?
by animefan021513
Summary: Kyoya starts panicing over haruhi fainting after hikaru kisses her and he is troubled over it, could he be in love?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 – The Hospital**_

Haruhi is up and almost ready for school when she sees her dad finally wake up and he hasn't put on his "work clothes yet." She thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to ask her father something that has been on her mind since the end of her first semester of her first year at Ouran. "Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it Haruhi?"

"What do you think love is?"

"Why are you all of a sudden interested in love?"

"well…" Haruhi looks up and tries to find a suitable answer than the truth so she could just get to school. "it's for a project at school." Her father looks at her with a little smile and says "when I met your mother, I didn't think she was the one for me at first she seemed to smart and to popular for me. Heh, there was even a time where I didn't think she even noticed me as a human, but then that al changed when I introduced my self to her 'Hi my name is Ritsu Fujioka, what's yours?' 'Kotoko' and then we got to know each other and spend time together, then before I knew it I caught my self asking her to marry me. So if your really curious, love is an emotion we are forced to feel at some point that is the way I see it…now you better get to school before you end up being late Haruhi."

Haruhi quickly left the door putting her over coat on for her uniform and started walking to school and she had her head low thinking about what her father had said to her when suddenly "Oof!" she felt a sudden it in front of her it felt like the material for her school uniform, but it was strangely warm. "Haruhi, your walking to school?" Haruhi looks up and sees Kyoya look at her with question and confusion. "well of course I do it's not that far so I don't see why I shouldn't walk, and what about you. You usually have someone drive you don't you?" "yes but he slept late so I was left walking this morning."

"well since we are heading the same way, do you want to walk together?" Kyoya Blushed slightly and pushed up his glasses, "I don't see why not." Hauruhi then rushedto his side and said, "good, its rare that I see you exept for the host club it's kinda nice." Kyoya looks at her as they are still walking and asks sincerely, "you think so?" Haruhi looks up at him and nods her head giving a cute smile that makes Kyoya flinch a little and he turns his head quickly. A few quiet minutes later they finally reach the school and they bid their farewells and offto their sepperate classes. Haruhi is doodling some drawings in her note book as she is writing notes down and she starts to think about her and Kyoya's walk today. 'Did that really just happen? We actually talked without any talk about debts or the host club, it was a sincere talk…wait was he blushing? Ugh stop it Haruhi your nothing but a commoner in a rich world." Haruhi has accidentally written all of her thoughts down in her notes and since she sits between Hikaru and Karu they both read it and Hikaru had asked Haruhi, "do you have a crush on Kyoya Sempai?" Haruhi shut her book calmly and looked at him with the most horrifying look he had ever seen on her, "No I do not have a crush on him. He is the one holding me to this horrible debt. The only good thing out of it is you and karu." Hikaru started to blush but then the teacher interupted, "Hikaru, Haruhi, ami interupting your intriguing conversation? No? good! now pay attention."

The bell rang for class to end and Haruhi had asked karu to let her and Hikaru talk alone and he complied and gave a simple bow as if she was a princess and he was her servant. Now they were in the hallway alone and Hikaru leaned his back on the wall and asks, "Haruhi am I in trouble with you?"

"No you are not in fact I want to know what you think love is."

"Why would you want to know a silly thing like that Haruhi?"

"Because, I like someone in the host club." Hikaru is now giving Haruhi her full attention and starts walking closer to her, "Do you really want to know what I think?"

"Of course other I wouldn't have asked."

"well to tell you the truth I like someone in the host club too but I know they like someone else and I planned on showing them what I felt later but I guess I'll do it now."

"Hikaru what are you…" Hikaru pulled Haruhi towards him and kissed her passionately, squeezing her tighter and tighter. Kyoya then walked down the hallway because he was looking for Hikaru and Karu but instead stopped dead in his tracks to find Hikaru Kissing Haruhi. His heart was now throbbing out of controll he then grabbed his shirt where his heart was and dropped his satchel. When Hikaru and Haruhi broke the kiss Haruhi looked at Kyoya breifly and mouthed his name before fainting. At this point she can only hear echoes of Kyoya's voice crying out, "Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi! Quick call an ambulance Hikaru, here use my phone." Haruhi was now in her thoughts where she was sitting on a host club bench looking at where Kyoya usually sits and starts to think, 'Hikaru kissed me. I didn't expect that. I just wanted him to tell me what he thought love was so I would know how I feel about HIM. Well I guess he told me his opinion.' She begins to hear echoes again.

"Haruhi, Haruhi, are you waking up?" she opens her eyes to Hikaru and Kyoya hanging over her in a mysterious white room as she feels that she is on a bed of some sort. "K-Kyoya Sempai? What happened?" Kyoya gripps the covers and eplains, "You fainted when Hikaru kissed you I think it was cause he was holding you so tight." Hikaru left cause he knew that Kyoya wanted to be alone with her. She tries to sit up on the bed but is stopped by Kyoya. "Stop save your strength you just woke up." Haruhi looks at him with fierce eyes. "That's a laugh you're probably goiong to put this into my host club debt." Kyoya looks down on the bed where his hand is resting and says "Actually I'm paying for it…" At that moment Tamaki, Mori, Honey, and Karu rush into the room and kyoya just gives her a slight kiss on the cheek and says "I know you will be fine Haruhi Fujioka."and leaves with a smile. Tamaki goes chasing after Kyoya shouting down the hallway, "Kyoya hey, Kyoya!"

"what is it now Tamaki?" Tamaki shoves Kyoya up the wall and says with a harsh tone, "You know damn well what. What was with that kiss, How dare you touch my precious daughter like that I should…" Kyoya puts his hand on Tamkai's wrist and snaps back, "You should what Tamki Suoh? Stop pretending Haruhi is your daughter? She already has a dad and look at the age difference you can't be her dad. I think your just in love with her, admit it." Tamaki gently puts Kyoya down and looks at him with tearing eyes, "I'm ignoring the fact that you just hurt your only best friend more than you can possibly imagine and I'm gonna give you some advice. Look in the mirror, look at the way you have treated Haruhi since the trip to the beach. I think you're the one in love with her."

Tamaki took a few steps back from Kyoya and realized, that maybe Kyoya was right but he couldn't be bothered with that now. "Even if you are right I still think that maybe, just maybe you want to get close to Haruhi." Kyoya looks down at the floor with a shocked expression that Tamaki couldn't see and began to think to himself ' maybe that idiot is right. I don't know why I am getting close to her now, its been 6 months since Haruhi joined the host club and I suddenly over react to her fainting...' He then gathers his emotions and as if they were in a chess match puts them in check. "I have no interest in her, she needs to finish repaying her debt for breaking the vase, other than that she has no value to me." Tamaki looks at him and calmly asks "are you sure? it didn't look like she had no value when you kissed her on the forehead just now.

Haruhi came out of her room in a blue dress with frills at the bottom and she asked everyone but Kyoya to leave. she wanted to talk to him alone. When everyone had left Haruhi had asked Kyoya to walk outside with her, and he did. They ended up sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree. "You know, you did this at the mall convention too..." Kyoya looked at Haruhi with a confused expression. "do you mean when thos idiots left me stranded without a wallet or phone?" She laughed and answered "yes. you were showing a side that you never showed at the host club and even though it was a bit scary at times I really enjoyed it." she looked up at him and smiled as the wind blew towards haruhi also hitting Kyoya. Kyoya smelled the sweet breeze coming off of Haruhi and thinks to himself, 'she smells so nice, like a bushel of dark blue roses.' Then finally answered back, "You're right but see the thing is, I don't know why i'm acting like this, last time it was because those fools woke me up at an ungodly hour in the morning." She laughed and said, "I bet you were in just your pajamas and they dressed you then brought you and that's when they forgot about you." he looks at her and laughs saying that that's actually what happened. "Haruhi, I would like for you to come to my villa tomorrow, no one will be there but me you and some servants to assist you with anything you need." she nodded her head and said that she would go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Villa

Sfx: Ring, Ring, Ring: Haruhi looked at her cell phone and saw who was calling her. It was Kyoya Ootori. "Hey Kyoya Senpai, What time is it?"

"Approximately 8:00 in the morning."

"I thought you didn't wake up this early."

"Just hurry up, get dress, and get down here." Kyoya then hung up and Haruhi stared at her phone in shock "down here…as in he is here? Shit." She uncovered her self showing off a pink nightie as she gets up off the bed, and heads towards her closet and dresser. 'What should I wear?' after much rummaging of the clothes in the closet she finally found a dark blue dress that she thought Kyoya would like because dark blue seemed to be his favorite color. As she was changing Kyoya happened to walk in on her while she was taking her nightie off and he just stood at the door, with his mouth open. When Haruhi finally pulled her nightie all the way off she saw Kyoya and was furious so she raced back to her bed and threw a pillow at the door where he stood and shouted at him to get out. He leans up against the wall outside the door both waiting and thinking. 'so beautiful, so slender, so pale…like ivory, and so…feisty…WAIT, WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! This is Haruhi we're talking about. She is the girl who is in debt to the club for breaking a vase, who can pass as a boy everywhere and anywhere she goes, and the girl who is so innocent." He shakes the thoughts from his head and proceeds to stand up as he hears the door knob turn with a squeak. She looked up at him with angry eyes and he shivered from the look of those eyes. "Kyoya senpai, there is this thing called knocking that commoners are very fond of." He pushes his glasses up to hide the fact that his eyes are still looking her up and down. "Senpai! Answer me!" he takes a gentleman bow and apologizes for his rudeness. Haruhi makes a small sigh and looks down and mutters, "I didn't mind that you saw, but I did mind that you didn't even bother to knock." Kyoya heard this and his glasses slid back down because of the look of shock on his face. 'She didn't mind that I saw?' Haruhi looks up Kyoya and she started walking out the door, and Kyoya loved the way the dark blue dress complimented her attitude and the way it swayed as she walked out the door. 'Why did she have to wear that dress? That dark blue dress with the wonderful blue at the top which then slowly grows into a transparent blue the further down the dress goes.' He walked out the door down to the car and he slid into his seat as if there was a caution sign, and right next to him sits Haruhi. She looked at him and put her hand on his hand as the driver started driving, "Thank you for letting me come to the villa with you, but why me? I thought you would invite Tamaki or the twins even." He blushes and with the hand that she has touched, pushed his glasses up to show a glare and looked out the window. "Why do I need a reason? Besides they've already been and have been pests but… I took a chance and thought you would like to see the villa." She scooted closer to him and tugged on his arm He looked at her blushing face, and accidentally looked down at the open space between the top of her dress and he saw her red lace bra. She looked at where he was staring and quickly moved back to her spot and covered the top of her dress and looked out the window, but he was still staring at her. 'That didn't look like an A cup…so red…so… sexy…STOP IT KYOYA! CONTROL YOURSELF!' He shifted his legs towards the window and propped an elbow on the door resting his head on his fist. About 30 minutes later they arrived at the villa and Kyoya hurried to Haruhi's door and held a gentle hand out to help her out of the car. "Come with me my princess." He said with a sly smile. She looked up at him and said back, "You know…you don't have to do the host club act with me…but I kind of like it when you do it, it's a good act for you." He was now blushing and then she took his hand gladly and bowed her head for a second and looked back up at him with a smile. Suddenly she heard a strange "meow" coming from behind the car.

She picked up a black cat with silk fur and green eyes and as the gentle stray licked her face she smiled and giggled with a smile Kyoya had never seen before. 'A stray cat, how could something like that make her smile, wait why do I like that she smiles?' "Kyoya, is this cat yours?" He looked at her with a slight smile "no, not at all. I don't allow pets into my villa." She looked at it with sad eyes. "You should hang around I have a feeling you will bring more good luck than bad." Kyoya chuckled a little and took the cat from Haruhi and smiled as he took something out of his pocket that looked like a dark blue ribbon and tied it loosely around the stray's neck. "Since you seem to be a female cat I shall name you Kotoko." Haruhi looks up with tears in her eyes, "That was my mother's name." He looks at her with a small smile, "I know. The cat seemed to be fond of you so I will name it after someone you were fond over." She ran to Kyoya and hugged him with tears. "Let's go inside senpai." He complied and after eating they went into his room and it reminded her of the beach villa. "Do you remember what happened at the beach villa?"

"Yes I do. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if maybe I was wrong…ever since you saw me in my room you wouldn't stop staring at me…"

"What are you getting at?"

"The moment I said that you wouldn't have sex with me…"

He ignored the comment and instead reached into his pocket "Haruhi I have a present for you." He takes out a long rectangular box and opens it up to show a golden necklace that says host on it with the Japanese character symbols for female on the left and male on the right. "Why are you giving me this senpai?" He looks at her with a smile then gets behind her so he can put it on her. "Because I don't want you to feel like you have to live your life as a guy, but I still want you to know that you are a host that is loved by many friends." She gently touches the necklace and turns around quickly, but Kyoya is still bending down at her face level and their lips end up meeting. Kyoya found his arms moving slowly trying to hug Haruhi's hips but she quickly moved away touching her lips and blushed a bright red. "I am so sorry senpai, I didn't mean to." Kyoya was touching his lips and then let his arms drop after she said sorry and looked at her with his mouth slightly open. "H…Haruhi." He moved closer extending his arms towards her slightly. "Kyoya senpai what are you doing?" He kept moving towards her, and when he finally reached her he held her tight and whispered in her ear, "Why do you have to be so desirable? Why are you doing this to me? And that dress you're wearing…I can't help but to think you wore that on purpose. Why are you doing this to me?" She blushes and kisses his neck seductively. "I didn't mean to…I knew that dark blue was your favorite color and this was all I had." He held her tighter. "That was a bad idea, kissing me on the neck. You just sent wonderful chills down my spine." He pushes her shoulders against the wall and kisses her with heavy passion. She moves her hands on to his hips and pulls him closer. He was shocked and broke the kiss. Haruhi just smiled and walked to the bed and sat down with another playful smile. Kyoya sat down next to her with his hands holding each other in front of his knees. "I don't know if I would have, but now…I don't think, if I got the chance…I don't know if I could hold back. The beach villa was something that could've gone either way if you wanted." She looked at him and kisses the underside of his chin. "I didn't want to then but what if I want to now?" He looked at her with shocked eyes. 'Haruhi…the girl who never showed interest in anyone…the girl who is seemingly innocent…the girl who can pass as a guy anywhere…the girl who wears red lace bras…the girl who…the girl who is such a tomboy yet so attractive…is so naughty.' Kyoya was licking his lips at her without knowing it, and Haruhi saw this so she proceed to paw his leg going further and further up, and with a smooth voice, "meeeeooooowwwww" Kyoya takes her hands into his and looks her in the eyes. "I…I think I'm…I think I've fallen for you Haruhi Fujioka!" she relaxes her arms and jumps up to kiss him knocking them both further onto the bed, but this time Haruhi was over Kyoya. Kyoya couldn't move, he was speechless and breathless with his arms pinned down over his head by Haruhi. "I love you too Kyoya Ootori." And she slowly takes his shirt off and he helps without fuss. She kisses his chest going up to his neck and he can't help but breath heavier the softer her kisses get. He eventually takes his glasses off showing his dark purple eyes. Kyoya reaches underneath the top back of her strapless dress and un-hooks her red lace bra. Haruhi helps him by pulling the bra out and setting it down next to him. He lifts up the bra with a curious look and sees that he was right. It wasn't an A cup, and the hand he's holding the bra with falls back down to the side as he slips out a quiet "oh my god." Haruhi took his hand to grab her breasts and he instantly blushes and looks back up at Haruhi. "Haruhi…are you telling me the truth that you love me?" She then let go of his hands and lays on his chest after moving the bra that Kyoya had taken off himself. "You were the one who knew I was a girl first, you also weren't ashamed to be seen with me at the fast food place in the mall during the convention…actually you stayed with me the whole time even though you could've left at any moment, and you have always been on my side one way or the other…and after all of that I soon realized that I love you very much, but I thought you cared for Tamaki more so I didn't bother." Kyoya smiled and replied, "I thought you were falling for Tamaki so I didn't say anything and I don't think Tamaki will ever see you as anything more than a daughter…I always hated how he kept bothering you…"

Haruhi saw Kyoya's smile and licked his nipple making him make a grunt sigh. Haruhi saw him enjoy this and started sucking while compressing her body to his. He then let out a low moan and tugged on Haruhi's hair which made her let out a seductive scream. He then tugged her hair down to his crotch and let go of her short brown hair as if to say 'go ahead.' She looked up with her eyes and un-buttoned his shorts with her tongue then pulled down the zipper with her teeth "Haruhi I didn't know you were so skilled…have you had sex before?" She pulled his shorts and his black silk boxers down showing everything and chuckled. "For now I am still a virgin so I guess you get first dibs" He moaned "oh god Haruhi, oh God." She crawls up his naked body and looks him in the eyes and says in a sing song tone, "What Kyoya Senpai?" He looks at her and says while breathing heavily, "Do you even care that I'm about to steal your virginity before you get married?" She kisses him with passion and force, and then says, "I have wanted you for a long while now. Ever since the beach house…I have never been able to get it out of my head and I want it to happen right here and right now." She gets back down to his crotch and finally notices how big his boner was and grabbed her breast as she moaned "It's so…huge! Do you know how long it is?" He blushed as he said, "no…" She smiled and reached for the ruler on his night stand and measured a full 6 in a half inches. "Oh god Kyoya." He smiled and flipped her to where she was now underneath him and asked with a sly smile "How long are you going to keep those clothes on." He rushed her panties off to find that it was a red thong he groaned with a smile. Then he took her dress off and was impressed by her gorgeousness and he licked her woman hood as if it was ice cream and she arched her back and shouted "more, more, more!" He said "As you wish princess." And he proceeded to lick the inside and she moaned softly. He stopped and got on top of her and was ready to go in and he started to hesitate, but Haruhi put her hands on his hips and said, "I know it's going to hurt, I know what its' going to look like after you go in, and I definitely know that I will no longer be a virgin before I get married because you will have stolen it like a thief in the night, but I want it…and I want it from you and only you. I would marry you if I could." Realizing what she has said covers her mouth and Kyoya smiled and said in a sing song voice, "Haru…hi Oo…to…ri, it has a nice ring to it" she smiled and said, "Kyoya my love, take me. Take me now!" He slowly went into her making her grunt in pain but the more he thrusted in and out the more she liked it, and the more she moaned. He kept going harder and faster just to hear her moans grow longer and louder, till eventually they both reached their climaxes moaning each other's names. They were both heavily breathing and Haruhi asks, "How are we going to keep this a secret?" Kyoya smiles and says "I have an idea."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Back at the Host Club

Kyoya stopped by Haruhi's house Monday morning as she was leaving to go to school and offered her a ride, and given the fact that she hates walking and this was the man she loves she gladly took it. While inside the car Haruhi grew so curious about what they had done back at his villa that she couldn't take it anymore. Luckily this was a limo and the place that they were sitting was completely sound proof. "Kyoya Senpai, were you a virgin before we…" still facing the window he smiled and replied, "You were my first, and maybe you will even be my last." She felt hurt by what he said, "Do you mean I wasn't good?" He now looked at her with a confused expression, "What are you talking about? You were so incredible I didn't want it to end." She blushed and then realized that they were at the school and Tamaki was racing towards Kyoya's limo. He smiled at her and got out of the car, and as he was reaching for the other door Tamaki was slowing down to a stop when he saw who he was helping out. From a distance all three of them can hear all of the girls swoon, giggle and whisper. As Kyoya and Haruhi were walking past Tamaki Haruhi told him "my feet were hurting so he offered me a ride don't worry about it. It was just a favor he owed me." Tamaki looked at Kyoya and started rushing to his side. "A favor YOU owe HER? What is it?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses and replied with a calm voice, "She helped me with some clean up and documentation after the club was over last Wednesday." Tamaki concluded that that made sense and moved on with his day.

By the time the host club ended that day and after everything was cleaned up Kyoya wanted to sit everyone down for an important discussion. "Mori senpai and Honey senpai. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Karu, and Haruhi. Good we're all here then. I have something to talk to you about. I think it's time for our little 'rookie' to have a bigger part, and for me to gain a part. We already have Tamaki as the prince type, Mori senpai as the strong silent type, Honey senpai as the boy Lolita type, and let's not forget Hikaru and Karu with their twinsest. I want a part in the host club as well as give Haruhi a chance to be a REAL host. Tamaki interrupts flipping his girly blonde hair, and giving a glance to the side at both Haruhi and Kyoya. "Well I think it would be a great idea. It's about time that Kyoya had a part and Haruhi gets to move up the ranks and still pay her debt at the same time. So what is the big idea?" Kyoya pushes his glasses up and smile as he replies, "Both Haruhi and I will be 'The Forbidden Love Package.'" Tamaki's jaw drops and Hikaru stepped in front of him as if Tamaki were going to start a fight, "I know our part is taboo and twinsestry, so that might not be a bad idea to have another 'Forbidden Love Package' but I can't help but ask…Kyoya are you and Haruhi dating?" Tamaki returns to his normal self with sad eyes of confusion. "And if we were?" Haruhi now looked up at Kyoya in shock. She never thought that he would admit that they were in a relationship. Tamaki walked over to Kyoya and looked at him harshly as he replied, "You…in a relationship with my…Daughter?" Kyoya sighed with disappointment. "I already talked to you about this. She is not your daughter she has a father and frankly, it is rude that you will pretend to be her dad who has lost his beloved wife. Why do you insist on calling her daughter?" Tamaki stepped back and replied, "Because she is so Adorable, Cute, Funny, Feisty, and she makes me feel special." Everyone simultaneously thinks, "He's an IDIOT!" but he finally composed himself and stated, "I don't mind that you date my daughter. In fact I think that she would actually be a good match for you Kyoya. You need someone in your life." Kyoya's glasses slid down showing a tear of happiness to hear this from his best friend of three years. Then Haruhi stepped forward with a big smile and said, "Thank you, daddy." As everyone gasped in shock, Tamaki fell to his knees crying. "I've wanted to hear that for a long time…I didn't know why I did…but now that I've heard it I know what I really wanted." He looked up at Kyoya, "You are lucky, don't you dare hurt her or mistreat her Kyoya Ootori." Kyoya helped Tamaki up and graciously thanked him.

The next day at the host club they made new arrangements and put them on the stands where the usual posts were saying who was paired with whom, and what they were wearing. Haruhi's clients saw that she was now paired with Kyoya and they all screamed and giggled. Then they read the theme for the day, "Bad Boys." They all walked into the host club and looked for Haruhi. When they found her she was wearing a baggy white T-shirt, baggy blue Jeans with some holes at her knees, a black leathered vest, and red sneakers. Kyoya However was wearing a blue shirt with a black leather jacket, black jeans and of course…dark blue sneakers. One of the girls shyly asks, "What's the relationship between you two?" Kyoya smiled and held Haruhi with one hand around her back and one hand holding hers. He then looked at the girls with an intimidating yet sexy look. "We'll let you figure that out ladies." Haruhi put her hands around his neck and let out a faint "Kyoya senpai." And the girls swooned and now Kyoya and Haruhi knew that their love wouldn't be questioned by anyone…but what about their parents?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The question and the answer

Kyoya went home that day to his house and asked his father a question. "Father, with your permission and blessing I would like to marry Haruhi Fujioka." His father looked at him in shock and asked him calmly, "What merit would this girl bring you son. How could she possibly be of any worth to the family other than a pest?" Kyoya was now furious but he kept his cool. "She is studying to become a lawyer…we would then have a private lawyer at our expense and she would show that the Ootori family is proud of their honor and relations to commoners." Kyoya's father has never heard him speak with such passion, and what he said…actually made sense. She IS a commoner, she IS studying to be a lawyer, and she WOULD show other people that we are proud for the purpose our company serves…Not only that…She would make Kyoya happy. "You have my blessings now leave I'm in the middle of something." Kyoya quickly yelled back, "but Father I… wait, what?" Kyoya was in awe about his father's answer, he nearly fell to the floor. "I said you have my blessings but mind you, if I feel after the marriage that she is not a suitable match I will have you divorce her immediately." Kyoya smiled so big his glasses got pushed up an inch. "Thank you Father I understand." His heart was beating has hard as a bass drum, he couldn't believe it he could marry the woman he has loved for so long…'No I don't have full permission yet…there is still HER father…"

The next day after the club ended Kyoya called Haruhi to his table. "There is a personal matter I need to discuss with your father and I would appreciate if you were there too." She agreed and they went to her house, but when Kyoya finally got up to the door ready to open it he started shaking badly. "What's wrong senpai?" He looked at Haruhi and held her tightly in a kiss that nearly made her fall. "Haruhi no matter what happens; you are and always will be MY Haruhi and no one else's." She nodded confusingly and they went inside and sitting in the living room was Ranka, Haruhi's Father. "Mr. Fujioka I want to ask you an important question…I…" Ranka got up and handed Kyoya a little black box and silently told him, "I have realized that you have been dating my daughter, and I've known that you have loved her much longer than that, so I have been patiently waiting ever since her trip to the beach with your club to give you this, it's an engagement ring and I suggest you purpose to her in front of me or you will not be getting my blessings." Kyoya turned the box over and saw the price…2,000 yen. He shivered in shock that they could afford this. He then looked at Haruhi and knelt down, "Kyoya senpai what are you…" He interrupted her quickly so that he could get this off his chest, Haruhi Fujioka…You are amazing, beautiful, cunning, daring, exiting, funny, gorgeous, humble at times, intelligent, loving, magnificent, optimistic, punctual, quirky, resourceful, strict when need be, thorough, and wonderful. I want you to be my wife because we are in love, because we are loved by many friends and family…I have gotten my Father's approval of you and I just got your Father's blessing as well…Haruhi Fujioka, Will you marry me?"

She now stood in shock at the raven haired boy kneeling down at her and she felt fast warm tears run down her face. "Yes Kyoya Ootori, I will marry you."


End file.
